


Things You Need To Know

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Class Trip, Sex Education, Young Kup, mildly horrified younglings, scarred for life kup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: When a youngling turns 60,000, they get to go on a very special field trip.





	Things You Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: my dumb ass forgot to link the lovely anon that inspired this. 
> 
> https://bumble-booty.tumblr.com/post/173780281468/theyd-have-to-build-something-into-the-planets

The group of younglings eagerly dashed around their teacher, taking in all the sights and sounds that the outskirts of Iacon had to offer. For many of them, this was their first time outside the Iacon's city limits.

The mechlets were all around sixty-thousand vorn now, and this was considered a very special field trip for them all- today, they would get  _the talk_. The elderly femme that was acting as the chaperone had guided this particular trip more times than she could count over the vorn, and the reactions were never unamusing!

In particular, she was excited for  _one_  reaction- a youngling of a seasoned war vet, and he had more energy than an assembly-fresh turbopup. The teal youngling was currently chasing one of the femmes around, having deemed the mech of his class ‘too boring!’. Real femme’s mech, that one. 

She stopped in front of a massive formation, protected by a great chasm around the circumference. Cybertron’s plating was greatly worn and scuffed behind the protective railing, and she fought back a grin as she struggled to sit. Old knee joints weren’t always the best when it came to precarious seats, you know.

She gave the class a few moments to run before clapping twice, prompting every little helm to turn her way. Normally, the call to attention would be ignored for several kilks, but this was  _The Trip_! They’ve heard stories from older mecha for vorn, and now they  _finally_  got to know what it was for!

The class settled into a loose half-circle before the femme. She wished her voice was stronger, but this group looked like a quiet one. She might have to take her medic’s advice for that vocalizer overhaul... “Good Late-Orn everyone!” The chorus of ‘good orn!’ was utterly precious, especially since the mechlets screamed it as loud as they could. 

“I’m certain you’re all brimming with excitement- and now the time has come. This excursion-” The confused faces of some of the youngest prompted clarification. “-This  _trip_  is to answer a question you all will have eventually. In case somebot knows in advance... Where do new sparks come from?” 

She leant back to rest her backplates against the safety railing. Some younglings gave her a dismissive look, some looked at her as if she had finally blown her last gasket. A young violet femme hesitantly raised her servo. “T-...The Well?”

Turning Point clapped her servos together. “Very good! Where else?” Silence settled as she got nothing but confused looks. “No bot? Well, that’s what we’re here to settle. Today, I am going to teach you all about reproduction, and how to safely interface with your chosen partners.” The one she was excited for slowly tilted his helm to the side.

“ _Most_  sparklings come from the Well of Allsparks, as you learned in pre-requisite classes. However, there is a second way they come to be- a way that is much,  _much_  rarer! This is through something called interface.” She paused, waiting for questions. The teal mechlet’s helm straightened. “Interface is the act of giving your partner- and yourself by extension- a charge. This can happen several ways- Tactile, Data Bursts, and through the Spark itself.” 

The femme from earlier immediately clamped her servos over her chest. “NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY SPARK!” Turning Point nodded to her. “And that is perfectly fine. Most mecha agree with your views. However, some mecha find a bond with another mecha  _so strong_ , that they  _want_ to be that close to them. It is a sacred act, given to us by Primus himself.” 

The younglings were stunned into silence. “When two mecha love each other this much- when that connection is  _so strong_ , they will engage in something called a Bond. This bond ties you to your partner and has many benefits- as well as risks. The risks are that the bond could fail. It could weaken without the proper care and snap. It could be used against you, should your relationship turn to rust. And if your bond breaks for any reason, you will most likely perish a painful death.” One of the mechlets in the back rose his hand to ask his horrified question. “Why would you want that then!?”

Turning Point smiled. “Because it’s the most wonderful feeling. I met  _my_  bonded many, many vorn ago, when I was a young Femme in the medical field. My bonded was a soldier that had accidently shot himself in the pede while trying to show off.” Turning Point smiled, and the younglings were silent. “He tried for  _Eighteen-thousand vorn_  to court me, and I kept batting him away like a Petrofly. One night, he said ‘If you go for one drink with me, and do not like me, I will leave you alone.’ I agreed, and I had the best time of my entire existence. Seven Million vorn later, he asked me to be his bonded.” 

The mechs in the group seemed starstruck. The femmes were grinning widely. “I agreed to bond with him because I wanted to share my life with him- every thought I have, every beat of his spark, we can feel it all between us. I will never doubt if he cares for me, or the love he holds for sparklings we have had together. I will never misunderstand him, he will never underestimate me.  _We are truly equal_. And for me, the risk of passing into the Allspark with him is the one thing I look forward to most in my life." The femme slowly lowered her small servos from her chest back onto her lap.  

"Through the gift of our bond, I have experienced the creation of a new spark several times. This happens through one path, and one alone. It is the  _only_  way we as a species can reproduce without the Allspark. The new spark is conceived through merging your spark with your partner's. However, it is abnormally rare for a new spark to kindle in this way. Something that can increase the odds of kindling is called interface. You all will be receiving this upgrade within the next five thousand vorn- and from experience, testing it out, as young mecha do." The round of horrified faces made Turning Point smile, and she clasped her servos together. "Now, I get to tell you exactly how." 

"Every Cybertronian has a 'spike' and a 'valve', which you will see in the briefing for your oncoming upgrades. These are customizable, so if you don't like the set you get when you're upgraded, you have plenty of mods to make it more preferable for your personal tastes. These mods can be aesthetic or functional. Aesthetic mods change the external look of your systems, Functional mods change how they act or feel." She paused once more, waiting for questions. 

Seeing nothing but a captivated class, she continued. "These mods are usually finalized after you settle with a partner, so don't be shy on saving up and trying as many as you please. The 'given' purpose-" she paused to allow the oncoming groan from the use of air-quotes. "-is simply for pleasure, but it has a secondary use in reproduction. The transfluid that will be produced during Interface is rich with nanites and charge, and can greatly increase the chance of kindling when it is absorbed." 

The teal mechlet's optics dilated with some thought, and Turning Point fought back laughter at the sudden change in expression. "It can be absorbed through inserting the spike into the valve, and thrusting until the friction converts into energy. This is pleasurable with or without intent to kindle, and I guarantee you will do it  _a_  lot."

One of the mechlet's shook his head. "No way mecha do that with each other!" Turning Point smiled. "Of course we do, we even do it by ourselves!" Surprise rippled throughout the group. "They make artificial spikes for personal use, if you should not desire another mecha's company." One of the quieter mech shook his head. "Nuh uh! you're lying!"

Turning Point smiled widely.  _This_  was her favorite part. "What do you think is behind me? It's an interface toy for a city former, and the large gap is to drain unnecessary transfluid."The class was shocked into silence.The teal mechlet's hand slowly raised, his optics wide.

"Yes, Kup?" She turned her attention onto the young mechlet, honestly excited for the question behind those sky-blue optics. "When you...interface... Do you lay on top of your partner?" Turning point hummed, shrugging. "Some might. There are many positions that change the way pleasure is received." 

His eyes remained narrowed, and he pursed his lips. "So... When my sire and carrier said they were wrestling..." 

Turning point burst out laughing. 

The younglings collectively yelled "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

 


End file.
